Demons of the Past
by bardalicious
Summary: The Sanzo ikkou get a glimpse of Goku's past and why he was locked up. Rated t for swearing. Sanzo and Goku centric. Complete! Sequalthe Decieved
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki.

The Sanzo ikkou get a glimpse of Goku's past. And Konzen Douji returns! Sorry, it turns from Hakkai's past into Goku's past. Then, it is the return of Konzen douji

Demons of the Past

_" Let's go home Kanan, I'll protect you!"_

_" It's already too late for that Gonou..." Kanan said, grabbing the sword from Gonou's pants, " The monster's child lives inside me, how can I live with that?"_

_" Kanan..."_

_" Good bye Gonou, Good bye." Kanan said with a sad smile, then slit her throat. _

_" KANAN!"

* * *

_

" KANAN!" Hakkai panted as he shot up, he looked around and sighed, only another dream. He looked at his partner for the night, Goku. He smiled as he thought of Gojyo and Sanzo sleeping in the same room.

" Hakkai? You alright?" Goku asked, rubbing his eyes.

" Huh? Oh, Goku, I didn't notice you getting up. But yes, I'm alright." Hakkai said, " It was nothing."

" You sure? You were screaming Kanan in your sleep, is that her? That one woman?"

" Yes Goku, her name was Kanan."

" I'm sorry, I shouldn't pry...I just don't like secrets..." Goku said, " I'll go back to sleep."

" Goku, what exactly are you doing up?" Hakkai asked, " You usually sleep through anything."

" I had a dream, about that man...again."

" The one you told me about when Sanzo got stabbed?"

" Yeah. He still had that face, the same violet eyes, but this time, I remember what he was like. His name is Konzen, and I think he used to look after me before I was locked up."

' Goku must be getting his memories back...' Hakkai thought to himself, ' I should inform Sanzo about this, that is, if he does care...'

" Oh well, it doesn't matter, it was just a dream..."

" Goku, do you think this might mean something? I mean, it could be telling you something." Hakkai said, putting his hands on his shoulder.

" You think it's a memory?"

" I think it might be. What else do you remember about the dream?"

" Konzen was dying...I was covered in blood, and he was talking to me, telling me that he'd come back for me."

Hakkai frowned, " Goku..."

Just then, a bright light appeared, Sanzo and Gojyo flew in to the room, " HOLY SHIT? HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?" Gojyo yelled.

" Gojyo? Sanzo?" Hakkai said, he turned around and found that Goku was missing, " GOKU!"

" What is happening Hakkai?" Sanzo asked, " Where is Goku?"

" I don't know Sanzo, he was just here a minute ago." Hakkai replied. Something was up, and he didn't like it. He just hoped Goku was alright, or was even alive.

" You guys are killing me." A female voice came, a shadow appeared.

Gojyo groaned, " Oh, not you again..."

" Should I care about this?" Sanzo asked, with an annoyed face on.

The Merciful goddess laughed, " You're too much, Konzen..."

Hakkai's eyes widened at the name she called him, _' His name was Konzen, I think he used to look after me before I was locked up.'_

" Shut up you damn hag." Sanzo hissed, " Where is Goku?"

" Up in heaven, he can't be here for what I'm about to show you."

" And why not?" Gojyo asked.

" Because, I'm going to show you his past...Goku will remember, and he's beginning to, but he doesn't know the whole thing. The last few nights, he's been having dreams about his old master, Konzen."

" Is that so?" Sanzo asked, raising an eyebrow. ' Why hadn't the stupid monkey told me before?'

Then Kanzeon started to do something, and the three were sent into a void where they would learn of Goku's hidden past.

* * *

_Tenkai, 500 years ago_

_" Konzen! Konzen!" A young Goku tugged on Konzen's robes. " Tenpou says we should come see him, it's important!"_

_Konzen sighed, " What is it, Goku? I have some documents I have to send to the old hag." he looked down at his charge and frowned, " Why does Tenpou all of the sudden need us so badly?"_

_" I don't know, it has something to do with Nataku's dad. That's all he told me." Goku said, " Why would Nataku's dad want to do something anyways?"_

_" I don't know Goku, let's just go so I can get this over with." Konzen said, pushing Goku along. He watched as Goku ran ahead, ' How many times to I have to tell Kenren and Tenpou to not pull him into these things?'_

_" Ken-chan said he couldn't make it, he had some business to do with that Gojun guy." Goku said, " Tenpou said he'd tell him later." _

_Konzen nodded, " You're actually beginning to sound smart, monkey."_

_Goku laughed, and continued to run along, " You think so? Konzen?"_

_The older man smiled, and put his hands ontop of Goku's head, " Yes, I think so...now let's go to Tenpou's..."_

_" Yeah!" Goku said and pulled Konzen to Tenpou's office. Konzen knocked as soon as they got there, and they were greeted by Tenpou's smile._

_" Hello, so glad you could make it." He said with a smile, " Come in."_

_The two did so, and Tenpou closed the door, " So what is that you want, Tenpou?" Konzen asked, leaning against the wall._

_" Li Touten is planning something with Nataku, and Goku, I don't think you should hang around Nataku anymore."_

_Goku made a face, " Why not?"_

_Konzen looked at him, then to Tenpou, " Yeah, why not?"_

_" Li Touten is thinking Goku is a threat, and he might kill him." Tenpou said, " I think one of us should stay with Goku at all times."_

_" But I still want to see Nataku." Goku said, Konzen just rubbed his hair._

_" Just for a while, kiddo, just until Li Touten can be stopped." Konzen reassured him, " It will be alright."_

_" Ok, Konzen..." Goku said, smiling at the touch of his sun and the reassurence._

_Tenpou let out a small smile, " That's all, you can go back to whatever it is, you were doing."_

_" Alright, let's go Goku." Konzen said, turning away from Tenpou._

_" Ok!" Goku said, getting up and following him, " Bye Ten-chan!"_

_" See ya Goku." Tenpou said waving to him._

_Li Touten watched Konzen and Goku leave Tenpou's office and smirked, he had already captured Kenren, now it was time to capture Tenpou..._

_" Konzen, do you think I'm a threat to heaven?" Goku asked, " I mean, if I am, why do you keep me?"  
_

_" Goku, first of all, You are not a threat, and Li Touten is an idiot for thinking that. And second I kept you because I got stuck with you and you're the only one who keeps my life from being boring."_

_Goku smiled, " You think so?"_

_" Yes, Goku, I think so." Konzen said, with a small chuckle._

_Goku was going to respond when a loud crash was heard, and Li Touten appeared admist the smoke. " Li Touten?" _

_" What do you want?" Konzen hissed._

_" I want your life, Konzen. For hanging around such a beastly thing." Li Touten said, reffering to Goku. _

_Konzen moved infront of his charge, " Goku has done nothing. Leave him alone."_

_Li Touten laughed, " You're really something, Konzen Douji. Get him." He said to his guards, and they started to charge after them._

_Konzen tried to keep them away from Goku, but to no avail, " Goku!"_

_Goku bit the man that held him, " Konzen!" He ran up to the man that was holding Konzen and bit him, " Konzen!"_

_The older man grabbed Goku by his arms and began to run, ' We have to get to Tenpou's or something.' He thought to himself, as he ran. He kept on looking back to Goku to make sure he was ok. Opening the door to Tenpou's room, his eyes widened._

_" We got him too." Li Touten's voice came from behind, Konzen turned around only to be knocked out._

_" Konzen!" Goku yelled out._

_' What the hell?' Konzen thought as he woke up, he found himself chained to the wall, and Goku cornered with Nataku holding a sword up to him._

_" Nataku! It's me, Goku!" Goku tried to plead, " Nataku!"_

_Konzen tried to break the chains, but he couldn't, " Goku!" _

_Goku's golden eyes met Konzen's violets, " Konzen!"_

_" Looks like Konzen has finally woken up." Li Touten laughed, " Nataku, finish the boy off."_

_" Yes father." Was the boy's reply._

_" You bastard!" Konzen hissed, " Kill him and die!" _

_" Oh, I won't be the one dying."_

_Goku backed away helplessly as Nataku raised his sword, " Nataku! Please! Don't you recognize me?"_

_Nataku looked at Goku for a moment. " Goku? Goku!" His eyes went back to normal, " Oh no, I can't do this!" He looked at his sword, " But I can't disobey father either." He put up his sword, " But i can't kill Goku either." Then, shoved it into his shoulder._

_" Nataku!" Li Touten yelled, " You little bastard, you did this!" He accused Goku. " Now, you die."_

_Konzen growled, " Don't you dare."_

_Just as Li Touten was about to strike, Kenren threw his body against his, " Sorry pal, not today." Li Touten growled and started to fight the general._

_" How'd you get out of your cell?"_

_" Let's say I have friends in high places." Kenren said with a wink, but then frowned, " And we will not let you harm our little monkey."_

_Tenpou ran to Konzen and released him from his chains. " Sorry we're late."_

_Konzen nodded, and ran over to Goku, " You alright?"_

_" Yeah, I'm alright..." was the boy's reply._

_Li Touten growled, " Get them!"_

_Guards started charging at the four, and the three older men started fighting them off. Goku watched helplessly as they started to lose the battle, " Damn, this is harder then I thought." Kenren said, " This is a waste of my time!" He was about to turn and punch out another guard when Li Touten stabbed him._

_" Ken-chan!" Goku yelled, 'no, this can't be. Not ken-chan.'_

_Li Touten laughed as Kenren fell to the ground. ' Now for the other one...' He turned around for Tenpou._

_" Ten-chan! Look out!" Goku yelled at him._

_Tenpou turned, but it was too late, Li Touten had already stabbed him. " You bastard..." He hissed before hitting the ground._

_Now Konzen and Goku were the only ones left, and it seemed that Konzen was in no condition to fight. " Now it's only the blonde guy isn't it? Time to die."_

_Konzen narrowed his eyes, " Just try it."_

_Li Touten lunged foreward, but not for Konzen, for Goku. Konzen saw this and ran towards him, " Goku!" He yelled out and jumped infront of the blow._

_" Well, that didn't take any effort." The man smirked, " I was going to kill Goku to make you suffer, but this works."_

_Goku stared at Konzen, " Konzen!"_

_Konzen fell, and Goku caught him before he hit the ground, " Goku..."_

_" Konzen, why did you do that? Why didn't you just let me take it?"_

_" Because you are still young and you should live. Don't worry Goku, I will come back to you."_

_" Konzen..." Goku whimpered, tears forming in his eyes, " Don't...die...please..."_

_" Goku." Konzen said, caressing his cheek, " Wait for me, ok?"_

_Goku nodded, " I'll wait for you Konzen..."_

_Konzen smiled at him, his breathing started to get more erratic, and then, it stopped all together. His hand slowly moved away from Goku's wet face, and fell to the floor._

_Goku started to cry out his name, his body started to shake, and his spirit filled with pain. Why? Why had the most important person in his life been taken away from him? His limiter had started to glow, until it broke off all together...

* * *

_

Sanzo's eyes shot open, ' what the hell?' He got up as soon as Gojyo and Hakkai started to wake up. " What the hell just happened?" He asked Hakkai.

" I am assuming that was Goku's past." Hakkai said, frowning a bit more, now he truly understood why Goku clinged to Sanzo.

Gojyo sighed, " Poor kid..."

Sanzo sighed, as Kanzeon seemed to be talking to someone, " Where is Goku now?"

" He's here, and you guys can return to your little journey. Just remember, do not tell Goku about any of this, don't want to cause trouble." She waved to them and disappeared, in her place, Goku showed up.

" Wow, that place is weird..." He said, the others were just staring at him, " What?"

* * *

That's it, for chapter one. Don't look at me because you think that chapter sucked. :P 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki.

The Sanzo ikkou get a glimpse of Goku's past. And Konzen Douji returns! Sorry, it turns from Hakkai's past into Goku's past. Then, it is the return of Konzen douji

Is it wrong?

Goku stared at his friends, since last night they've been acting very strange. Sanzo has been a little nicer to him, and he hit him less. When he said he was hungry, Gojyo didn't say anything, and neither did Sanzo. What was going on?

" I'm hungry." Goku said while folding his arms. The other three looked at him.

" Don't worry Goku, the next town will only take us fifteen minutes to reach." Hakkai said, " Just hang in there, ok?"

" Ok." Goku sighed, he expected Sanzo to mutter stupid monkey, but he didn't. " Is something going on? That I need to know about?"

" Nope." Was Gojyo's reply, " Sorry, but no." Was hakkai's, and " No." Was Sanzo's reply.

" Ok, whatever you guys say." Goku said.

Hakkai looked at Sanzo, who was just staring out into the horizon. Then looked back to the road that they were driving on. Now that they knew why Goku was locked up, it was harder to see him everyday without feeling a little bad about what happened.

When they arrived in town, they decided to stop at a restaurant first, then find an inn to stay in. After the four ordered and ate, they headed out, Goku carefully watching everyone. ' Everyone is acting so strange, I wonder what's going on.' he thought to himself, ' I mean, all that happened last night was I was taken to heaven to have a little talk with someone and they act like it's a big deal.'

" Hey Goku, want to go around town with me?" Gojyo asked him, Goku stared at him.

' That's strange, Gojyo's never asked me to go around town with him before.' " Um, ok." Was his reply, and the two headed off leaving Hakkai and Sanzo alone.

" What do you think?" Hakkai asked him, Sanzo got out a cigarette and started to smoke.

" Think of what?" He looked at Hakkai.

" Of Goku's past. Is it wrong that we're keeping it a secret from him?" Hakkai said with worried face, " I mean, it is his business."

" There's a reason why they don't want Goku to know his past, Hakkai, and I think it's best if he doesn't know it." Sanzo said, " Not that I care or anything."

" But it wasn't entirely Goku's fault. I mean, he can't control his demon form."

Sanzo's face changed into a smirk, " That's why we're here to keep him in control."

Hakkai smiled, " Yes, I guess you're right."

" Don't worry about it, Hakkai. It's Goku's problem, we'll let him handle it."

" Hey Gojyo, where are we going anyways?" Goku asked trying to keep up with the older man, " You're walking pretty fast there Gojyo."

" Am I?" Gojyo stopped and looked back at Goku, " Well, I'll be, I am. Sorry kid, I'm just thinking that's all. And we just needed to leave Hakkai and Sanzo alone to talk."

" Well, that's something new." Goku muttered, " But you still haven't told me where we are going."

" Just a walk through town, that's all." Gojyo said, " Ok?"

" No, that's not ok. Something is up and I know it, I can feel it. Why don't you guys tell me?"

" Goku, nothing is going on." Gojyo reassured him, " Now come on, I'll go get you some food."

" I'm not hungry." Goku said, " Not really."

" Wow, I never thought I'd hear you say that." Gojyo said with a smirk, Goku didn't reply, "Goku...are you ok? Goku!"

" Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm alright." Goku said, " Let's just go."

After an hour or so of walking, Gojyo and Goku returned to the inn that the party were staying in, " So, how was the little walk?" Hakkai aksed as soon as they walked in.

" It was ok." Gojyo said, " Not really anything interesting out there."

Sanzo shrugged, and continued to read the newspaper he was reading, Hakkai sighed and looked at Sanzo, who gave him a nod, " Goku, can you come outside with me for awhile? We need to talk."

" Sure, Hakkai." Goku said, following the healer outside the room.

Gojyo stared at the door as it closed, " What is this all about? About what happened last night?"

Sanzo scoffed, " What do you think it's about, ero kappa?''

" But, I thought we weren't supposed to tell Goku..." Gojyo said sitting on his bed, Sanzo glared at him.

" Hakkai's not telling him, just talking. Idiot."

" Will you stop calling me that?" Gojyo hissed.

" Why?" The monk smirked, " That's what you are, aren't you?"

Gojyo growled, " You watch it..."

Sanzo glared at him and pointed his smith&wesson at him, " Me, Watch it? How about you?"

" Goku, do you think it's ok that you don't know anything from your past?" Hakkai asked, " I mean, for you, is that ok?" They were walking alongside the river, and the younger boy just kept quiet.

" I don't know. I mean, I want to know more about this Konzen guy, but yet I don't think I should know." Goku said, " Whenever you guys get sad over your pasts, it makes me feel weird. I mean, at least you guys know your pasts, and what you did."

Hakkai sighed, " What has this got to do with our pasts?"

'' Nevermind. Forget I said anything." Goku said, " What else did you come out here to talk to me about?"

Hakkai stared at the younger boy, he remembered the goddess saying that they shouldn't tell Goku of his past, and that it would cause problems. He didn't want that happening, but it was hard. And he knew how much Goku hated secrets, and how much he hated being left out.

" I just wanted to know what happened to you up in heaven..."

" Nothing, I just chatted with that one ladies assistant...Jiroushin I think..."

" Oh, well, that's good." Hakkai said, " I thought something else might've happened."

" What happened while I was gone?" Goku asked, " You guys are acting strange whenever I come around, Sanzo hasn't hit me with his stupid fan for a while, Gojyo doesn't bicker whenever I try and insult him, and you are acting way to polite for your taste."

" Goku, you don't understand." Hakkai said, waving his hands in the air.

" No, I don't. You guys know how much I hate secrets and I know when someone is keeping them from me."

" We are not allowed to tell you for they would cause problems Goku, that's what the goddess told us." Hakkai said, sighing, " I'm sorry Goku, I'm not liking this either."

Goku shrugged, " It's not your fault, I guess. I just wish people wouldn't have to keep them from me, like I'm a kid. I know in some ways I am a kid, but I'm 18, Hakkai, 18."

" I know, let's get back to the inn. I don't know how long we can keep those two from killing eachother." Hakkai said, leading him back to the inn. They walked back, and when they arrived they heard two gunshots.

" That's gotta be Sanzo." Goku said, " Gojyo must've done something to really piss him off."

They opened the door, and soon regretted it, " You stupid monk! You could've killed me!"

" That's not my problem now, is it?" Sanzo shot back, " You could've dodged it easily."

" Lucky for me it did, but not lucky for you cause now I'm gonna kill you!"

" I'd like to see you try!"

" Bastard!"

" Kappa!"

" Please! Just stop it!" Hakkai said, standing infront of the two, then smiled at Goku, " We can't leave these two alone for a moment, can we Goku?"

" Guess not." Goku said, with a smirk.

Gojyo sighed, " Whatever, just don't do that again. I hate being in the same room as a corrupted monk."

" I hate being in the same room with you, ero Kappa." Sanzo shot back.

" Let's just get along, and go to bed." Hakkai said, " I'm tired, and I'm pretty sure we will be visited by demons tomarrow."

" Yeah, I'm tired too." Goku said, stretching, " So, who's sharing rooms tonight?"

" Gojyo and Goku can share rooms." Hakkai said, " I don't think Sanzo's in a mood for Gojyo right now, and I don't think he wants to hear snoring either."

Goku laughed at that, " Probably. Ok, I'm ok with that."

Gojyo shrugged, and put his arm around Goku, " Let's go, you little monkey." The two said good night to Hakkai and Sanzo, then walked out of the room to go to their own.

Gojyo sighed, he couldn't sleep tonight. And Goku wasn't doing so well either, well, he was asleep, but not like he usually is. He's usually snoring by now, but this is too weird. The red-haired man decided to check up on him, and walked over to his bed, kneeling down he noticed that Goku's was quiet, but he was smiling in his sleep. ' Must be having a good memory or something.'

* * *

" Kenren, where are we going anyways?" A young Goku asked the general, " Why are you walking so fast?"

" Konzen told me to look after you today, Goku, so you'll just have to deal with me today." Kenren said, " Tenpou's busy and so is Konzen, want to go swimming, kiddo?"

" How can I swim when I have these on?" Goku asked showing his chains.

" Don't worry, I'll catch you if you fall. It'll be a piece of cake." Kenren said, " And Konzen will be mad if I let you cause trouble around here."

" Ok." Goku said softly, taking him by the hand, " I don't want Konzen to be mad."

Kenren smiled, " He won't. If he does get mad, I'll just say it's my fault."

The lake was deep, that's all that Goku knew about it, and now he didn't know for sure if he wanted to know how to swim. Kenren said it would be ok, but still. He looked up at the genreal, who gave him a reassuring look, Goku smiled. Kenren looked like an older brother trying to take care of the younger one.

Kenren grabbed Goku, and helped him into the water, " Ok, this is..."

" General Kenren!" A man's voice came out of nowhere, making Kenren drop Goku, and the boy started to drown.

" Aw, shit, look what you made me do!" Kenren cursed as he dove in for him, he grabbed Goku's arms, but he couldn't bring him up. ' No, this can't be happening, shit! Konzen's gonna kill me!' He looked at the younger boy, who looked as if he were to burst. ' Come on Goku, just hang in there!'

Just then he felt two pairs of arms pull him and Goku up out of the water. He coughed, and gasped for air then heard Goku do the same, " You idiot, you shouldn't have taken the monkey swimming when he has chains around his arms!" Konzen's accusing voice came.

" I agree with Konzen, Goku shouldn't have been out here in the first place." Tenpou said, sitting next to Goku, checking up on him.

Konzen smacked the red haired god, " I told you to watch him, not drown him."

" Aw shut it, you dumb blonde." Kenren said, getting up, " I would've had a good grip on him if someone didn't interrupt."

" Yeah right." Konzen shot back, then sighed, " Whatever, just don't take Goku swimming anymore." He walked towards Goku and Tenpou, and told the monkey to follow him back to his office.

" Ok, Konzen." Was all that came out of the boy's mouth, " bye Kenren, bye Tenpou."

" Bye kid." Kenren said, waving.

" See ya Goku." Tenpou said with a smile.

Konzen sat at his desk, " Konzen? Are you mad at me?" Goku asked him, " I mean, about today."

The blonde god let his guard down and smiled, " Of course not, Goku. I was just a little worried, that's all. You could've died out there you know. Those chains held you down."

" I understand, Konzen. I was scared though."

" Don't worry about it, it's over." Konzen said, " Just...don't do that again."

" I won't..."

" Good, now how about we go to bed monkey?"

" Ok."

'' Goku, let's go."

* * *

" Huh?" Goku opened his eyes to find Gojyo standing over him. He didn't think of it before, but he realized how much he looked like that Kenren guy. If you cut off all his hair that is.

" Sanzo said it's time to go, and you slept through breakfast." Gojyo said, " You wouldn't wake up so we decided to leave you alone."

" That's ok. Let's go." Goku said getting up, but then fell back down, " Agh."

" You ok?" Gojyo asked, his voice full of concern.

" Yeah, just a little dizzy, guess I overlsept or something." Goku said, " Nothing to be concerned about."

" Ok, if you say so." Gojyo said, " Let's go before Sanzo decides to come drag us."

" Ok." Goku said, he started to walk, but in crooked lines. His vision was blurry and he felt like throwing up. ' What is happening to me?' He asked himself, ' I can't go on like this...' " Gojyo!" He yelled out before he fell to the ground. Gojyo ran up to him and knelt down.

" Goku, don't worry, I'll go get Hakkai." Gojyo said, " Just hang in there."

He remembered that voice, Kenren's voice, _Just Hang in there Goku!_

" Kenren..." He whispered before his world went completely black.

* * *

That's it for chapter two. Ta ta for now! I'm gonna do Goku's relationship between Kenren, Konzen and Tenpou in his dreams.

Sanzo: That was weird.

Me: I'm a weird person.

Sanzo:...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki.

The Sanzo ikkou get a glimpse of Goku's past. And Konzen Douji returns! Sorry, it turns from Hakkai's past into Goku's past. Then, it is the return of Konzen douji

Wake Me Up

Gojyo was getting worried, Goku never got sick, and he usually recovered faster than the all three of them. Goku was lying in his bed, and Gojyo figured it was time to tell Hakkai and Sanzo. He mentally slapped himself for not thinking of that before. He walked outside, and saw that Hakkai was getting things in the jeep, while Sanzo smoked and read the newspaper. "Where's Goku?" He asked.

"Kinda sick, he passed out when he got out of bed." Gojyo answered, looking towards where he left Goku, he heard Sanzo shuffle in his chair, and the monk walked past him.

"Since when does Goku start getting sick?" He asked, walking up the stairs, " Tell Hakkai that we'll be staying a day longer..."

"But, what about the journey?" Gojyo asked, Sanzo sighed.

"Goku is probably in no condition to be traveling right now, go tell him." Sanzo said, glaring at him, Gojyo sighed and went out to tell Hakkai.

Sanzo walked into the room, and saw Goku lying in his bed, his eyebrows furrowed in worry, 'What could've made him so sick?' He thought to himself, as he walked over and sat by him. His face was pale, his breathing was shallow, and he was sweating so badly. "Goku..."

* * *

_"Konzen? Konzen, where are we going?" Goku asked as they walked, Konzen looked down at him and smiled a bit._

_"We're going to Tenpou's, you're going to be staying with him for a while, I have some business somewhere else." Konzen said, Goku looked up at him with a sad face. "Don't look at me like that, you know I can't bring you along."_

_"I know, but I'm gonna miss you." Goku said, with a smile._

_"Stupid monkey.." Konzen said, "It's only for a couple of days..."_

_"Ok, I guess that's ok...'' Goku said, "I guess I could live with Tenpou for a while."_

_"It was either him or Kenren, I don't trust that idiot with you, so I chose Tenpou.." Konzen informed him, "I want you to stay out of trouble while I'm gone, and stay away from the water."_

_"Don't have to tell me that again." Goku said, as they arrived at Tenpou's place, "Are you sure you don't want me to stay with Kenren?"_

_"Don't even go near him. I told him already that he can't watch you anymore unless Tenpou or me are around..." Konzen replied, knocking on the door, ''Well, unless Tenpou is with you, you can go near him.."_

_"Oh, ok then." Goku said as Tenpou opened the door._

_"Hello there, you ready Goku?" He asked, smiling at Goku,"I've set out a bed for you to stay in."_

_"Cool, thanks Ten-chan!" Goku said, walking in with him, Konzen smiled as he watched his charge go._

_"Tenpou, take good care of him, make sure he doesn't get into trouble, and keep him away from Li Touten and Kenren.." Konzen said, folding his arms, "I don't want to come back to find out that he's gotten into anymore trouble.."_

_"Don't worry Konzen, I'll take good care of him." Tenpou said, putting a hand on Goku's head, "Maybe I'll teach him to write while you're gone."_

_"Good, well, I guess I should go." Konzen said, Goku smiled slightly._

_"Bye Konzen..." He said with a wave._

_"Bye Goku."

* * *

_

"Is he doing alright?" Hakkai asked as he walked into the room with a glass of water. Sanzo shook his head, "I was afraid of that." He walked over to the bed, and sat the water down.

Gojyo was sitting on the window cell, looking out, while Sanzo sat besides Goku's bed. Hakkai grabbed a washcloth and dabbed it with water, and put it on Goku's forehead.

"I wonder what caused him to be this way..." Hakkai said, "Goku hardly ever gets sick." Gojyo nodded in agreement, just then Goku started to stir and Hakkai removed his hand from the boy's forehead.

"Goku? Are you alright?" Gojyo asked as he opened his eyes, Goku just stared right back at him. Hakkai put his hand on the red haired man's shoulder, indicating that Goku may not want to talk right now.

Sanzo sighed, 'Goku's not getting any better, it must have something to do with the dreams he's been having. It might interfere with the Journey west...'

"Well, what are we supposed to do now? Leave him here?" Gojyo asked, Sanzo didn't answer.

"We're not going to leave him here, Gojyo. We're going to see if his illness has something to do with his past." Hakkai said, Sanzo only nodded in agreement.

Hakkai finished checking Goku over, and let the youngest member go back to his sleep. "We should let him rest. He's extremely tired, and doesn't have the energy to even talk."

Gojyo stared at Goku, and frowned, 'This is getting too hard to believe...' He thought to himself, 'Goku's too tough for this shit...' He couldn't understand why the gods were doing this to him, or why they did most of the things they did. He was never a religious person, and he guessed he'd never would be.

Goku frowned back at him, and Gojyo tried his best to give him a reassuring smile, but it failed cause Goku turned his head. "I think it's best we leave him alone for now, and see if he gets better later on."

The others nodded, and left the room leaving Goku to his thoughts. He layed there for a bit, wondering what the heck was going on...a moment he was fine then he was woken up again. Maybe if he went back to bed, he'd remember.

* * *

_"Come on Goku, this place is cool." Nataku said, as he led Goku through the halls, "I always come here whenever my dad isn't around, if he caught me doing this, he'd kill me."_

_Goku just smiled, "Um...Ok." He trusted Nataku, he was his best friend, so he had to, right? "Did you know Konzen left?"_

_"Where did he go?" Nataku asked, tilting his head._

_"Somewhere, I don't know. He wouldn't tell me exactly." _

_"Well, I'm sure it's super cool!" He smiled even bigger, "Besides, he'd never let us do this either. You know how much of a grump he can be!" Goku smiled again._

_"He can be, but not all the time."_

_"Yeah, ok." Nataku stopped infront of a door, and slowly opened it. The room was dark, and Goku couldn't see anything, until Nataku turned on the light, "This was my mother's room, before she died. I love to go in here and lay in her bed, to smell her scent. She was the only one who was ever nice to me, but she died of some kind of cancer...I don't know, can you die in heaven?"_

_Goku muttered, "I don't call this place heaven..."_

_"I'd have to agree...I don't think she died of cancer though...I think they killed her. They killed her because she gave birth to me..." Nataku looked back at Goku with sad eyes, "Why do they hate us so much?"_

_That suprised Goku, "I don't know Nataku...sometimes, I wonder if Konzen hates me, if Kenren and Tenpou hate me, because everyone else seems to."_

_Nataku smiled soflty, "I don't hate you."_

_"Well, I know that." They laughed, then fell silent, "Nataku, do you think we'll be friends forever?"_

_Nataku stared at him, "Think? Think? I know we'll be friends forever!"

* * *

_

Goku woke up again, this time to see Sanzo sleeping in the next bed to him. Must be about midnight, 'I wonder why he chose to stay in the same room? Wait, aren't we supposed to be on the road? I delayed everyone, Sanzo hates that...this is my fault..." He shifted in his bed so he was now laying on his elbows, 'I feel a bit better now...' He pulled the covers off of him, and placed his feet on the ground, sighing, he started to rise up off of the bed when a rough voice stopped him.

"Don't even think about it, monkey..." Goku whirled around to see Sanzo sitting up in his bed. It seemed that Sanzo had been awake all along and that he had been watching Goku.

"I'm fine..." He said, "I don't need help now, I'm just going to get a drink of water."

"Fine, whatever. If you fall over, it's not my fault..." Sanzo said, getting back into the covers and fell asleep again.

'Why can't you be more like Konzen?' Goku thought to himself, then sat there for a moment, 'Whoah, where'd that thought come from?' He shook his head, now he really needed a drink of water. He walked out the door, and went into the kitchen, walking to the sink, he heard a noise coming from outside the door, 'Hakkai? I bet it's Hakkai.' But when he opened the door, it was not Hakkai staring back at him, but another pair of golden eyes staring at him.

* * *

That's all for chappie three, sorry it took so long. Oh, and I don't know if I want Konzen to return, cause that might steal an idea from a friend of mine, so yeah, I'm shoving out that idea. So I'm making it that Nataku returns. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki.

This chapter is all in the past, then in the last tidbit, it's going to be Nataku and Goku

Walk Away

_Goku walked down the hall with Nataku, he was supposed to be with Tenpou but somehow he had 'got' away from him. Nataku wanted to show him another cool place and with Tenpou worrying about Goku hanging around Nataku alot, Goku thought it was best not to tell him where they were going. And even though he was afraid of Li touten's actions, he never told his friend afraid even more that he might hurt his feelings. "Nataku, where are we going?"_

_"It's just a small forest up ahead, don't worry Goku." Nataku said, "And you don't have to worry about any adults following us, this place is pretty secluded. It's believed to be 'haunted'."_

_Goku laughed, "Haunted? What makes it so haunted?" _

_Nataku looked back, "It's where they used to convict the criminals up in heaven, they hung them, and now it's believed that the spirits of those convicted, walk the cells and kill you!" Goku jumped as Nataku jumped foreward, "I don't believe it, but it's pretty cool to go to."_

_Goku smiled again, "Well, at least it's only a myth."_

_They walked to the dungeon, and Goku started to get an uneasy, but decided if he told Nataku, he'd be considered a wimp. He didn't want to be considered a wimp in his eyes, Nataku was his only friend._

_"Goku, are you ok?" Nataku asked, as he opened a door, that made a screechy noise._

_"Yeah, I'm fine." The young boy said, with a small smile, "Don't worry about it."_

_Nataku nodded, "If you say so. Well, here we are." He led Goku into a dark room, "Oh! Feel how cold it is! That means the ghosts are still here, and very angry!" Goku shivered, "Ha ha, just kidding Goku! Goku?" _

"I'm not sure if it was a good idea to come here, Nataku-san..."

_"Well, um...ok then, it is kinda cold, and dark. It's starting to creep me out anyways." Just then, the door slammed shut, suprising the two boys, "Um...Goku, did you bring a match or something?"_

_"Uh...no."_

_"Shit..." Nataku found the door, and tried to open it, "We're locked in, we can't get out."_

_"Don't worry Nataku, I'm sure...we can get out somehow." Goku said, trying to open the door himself, "Aww, shit! I can't get it open!" Nataku sighed, "Nataku, what will I do?! Konzen's going to kill the both of us!"_

_"I don't know...let's think of something."_

_They sat there in the dark, trying to think of a way that they could get out, but couldn't think of a single thing. "Dammit, this isn't going too well..." Goku said, "Konzen's gonna chop my head off..."_

_"Yeah, I guess he is." They laughed, "Sorry, I was trying to cheer you up."_

_"That doesn't exactly help, Nataku-san."_

_Then they started to panic, "Goku! What if I get summoned?! I'll be in big shit! I can't stay in here knowing that I'm going to die when I get out!" Goku felt bad for Nataku, always having to do missions the heavenly people didn't want to do._

_"Don't worry, we'll get out of here." Goku said, kicking the door, but then that hurt his foot, "Ok, another idea."_

_Nataku laughed at that, "You always make me laugh."_

_"How about we just scream for help?"_

_Nataku sighed, "I guess, but let's hope that it's someone we like that comes and gets us!"_

_"Yeah!" They started to bang on the door, "HELP! HELP!"_

_They did it for what seemed hours, until they heard a familiar voice from outside, "Who's in there?" _

_'Kenren, it's Kenren,' Goku thought to himself, "KENREN! IT'S US! NATAKU AND GOKU!"_

_He heard Kenren laugh, "Dammit kid, you got you twos stuck in a dungeon cell, wait til Konzen hears about this one! Besides, he is looking for you."_

_"Yeah yeah, he's going to bite my head off, now get us out of here." Goku said, crossing his arms across his chest._

_Kenren did as he was told, and let the two out. Only to be hugged at the legs by the two of them, "Geez, how long were you in there anyways? An hour?"_

_"I don't know, but you just saved us!" Nataku said, "Thanks!"_

_The older man gave them a smile, "Sure, no problem." Leading the two to the halls of Tenkai, "Come on, Konzen's waiting for Goku anyways..."

* * *

_

Goku stared at Nataku, who was right infront of him, "Nataku? Is that really you? The boy smiled, but without a word hugged Goku at the neck. The demon child still couldn't believe it, there he was. The boy who had been his friend, but was taken away those five hundred years ago.

"I missed you Goku! I was waiting for you to come but you never came! So I woke up and had to find you!" His friend said excitedally, "Now! Where is Konzen and Kenren and Tenpou?"

Goku stared, "Nataku, I don't know who those guys are. But for some reason, I know you."

Nataku blinked, "Oh...Kanzeon warned me of this, but I thought she was playing...I'm sorry."

He gave Nataku a reassuring smile, and winked, "It's fine, I don't mind at all." He gave him a hug, "How about I go introduce you to my friends? Wait...they're all sleeping, oops, my bad."

"Ha ha, you still make me laugh, Goku!"

"At least I make someone laugh, my companions always yell at me..."

"That's too bad."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

They walked to the diner room, and sat down, "So, what has been up? I mean, I missed five hundred years, so I'm not really up to date on things lately."

"Someone is trying to revive Gyumaoh..." Goku replied.

Nataku's eyes almost fell out of his sockets, "What?! It took me five hours to bring that guy down, and you go telling me they're trying to revive him! Damn, I'm going to kill that person. Gyumaoh is one tough guy to fight."

"Wait, you're the one who sealed him in houtou castle?"

"Yeah, don't you remember?"

"No..." They sat there for a moment, "But that's cool, though. Maybe you can help us."

"Nah, you guys are on your own." Goku stared at him, "Just kidding! Of course I'll help! I defeated him once, I can do it again."

"That's the spirit!" The two laughed again, "I missed talking to you, Nataku."

"I missed talking to you too, Goku."

* * *

That's the end of chappie four! And no, this is not a yaoi! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki.

This chapter is going to be funny, cause Nataku meets Sanzo and the gang for the first time.

In Meeting You

"Um...so, what time does your companions usually wake up, it's only like...6:30." Nataku said, looking at the clock, Goku shrugged, and got up to check if they were awake, none of them were.

"I guess they'll be up around 7...or something like that." Goku said, "I slept in the same room as Sanzo, so yeah...he might notice I'm not in the room when he wakes up since I'm usually the one who's last to be up."

Nataku laughed, "Well, that's a suprise, it took me five hundred years to wake up." They laughed, then silenced, "So, this Sanzo guy, does he treat you good?"

The golden eyed monkey shrugged, "I guess, if you don't count him hitting me with his fan most of the time."

"Konzen used to noogie you a lot, I thought it was funny."

Goku stared, "Konzen? Why do I always think I should know his name?"

"I think it's cause your memory is starting to come back." Nataku said, getting up out of his chair, "You'll remember them soon enough, don't worry about it. They were really awesome."

"I bet they were." Goku said, then looked at the time again, "I think they're really going to sleep in this time."

"They can stay asleep, I don't really care. That gives me time to talk to you alone."

Goku gave him a smile, "I guess that's true. Then we can raid the fridge."

"You hungry again?" They both laughed, "You really haven't changed in five hundred years, Goku, that's what I like about you."

They sat down again, deciding that they'd wait until the other three woke up, and talked for a bit. Just then, Hakuryu flew in from his master's room, "Hey, how'd you get out of your room?" Goku asked.

"Maybe he learned new tricks and heard voices so he opened the door himself." Nataku suggested, "When he heard ours, he thought, 'They can feed me!'" They laughed, Hakuryu only kyued.

"Well, Hakuryu, Hakkai's going to be wondering where the hell you went, you know that?" Goku turned his attention to the small dragon.

"Kyu!!!" Was the dragon's reply, he laughed again.

"Are you hungry then?"

"Kyuuu!"

Nataku laughed, "I would take that as a yes."

Goku got up, and found some things that the dragon may like in the fridge, put it in the bowl, and gave it to Hakuryu, who happily started to eat it, "Man, I guess Hakkai forgot to feed him last night."

"I'm always hungry when I wake up." Nataku said, "It's common."

"Ha ha, me too." Goku smiled, and sat back down, while he absent mindedally stroked the back of Hakuryu, who kyued in response.

They sat there for what seemed hours, when they heard, "Where is that stupid monkey?"

Nataku laughed again,"Is that you?"

"Yes, that would be me."

Sanzo came in, pissed off that Goku had stayed awake, "There you are, stupid monkey. I thought you were supposed to be sick!"

"Oops, my bad."

Nataku laughed, "So, this is Sanzo?"

Sanzo raised an eyebrow, "Yes, and who the hell are you?"

"I am Nataku, the war prince." He made sure he gave a sweet smile at that, it made Goku laugh.

"Wait a minute, you're the war prince?"

"The very one who sealed Gyumaoh in Houtou castle." The prince replied. Sanzo stared at them, both of them. He didn't know what the hell was going on, and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Ok, you two, what the hell is going on?" He asked, in a very rough voice.

"I was going to get a drink of water when I heard a knock at the door, and I saw him.'' Goku said, "Then! I suddenly remembered him and yeah..."

The room silenced, when Nataku spoke up, "So, someone is trying to ressurect Gyumaoh? I can help defeat him, if you wanted me too." He nodded at Goku, "I defeated him once, I think I can do it again."

"Whatever, do what you want." Sanzo said with a sigh, "Just don't get into anyone's business that isn't your own."

"Yeah, I won't."

"Hey, has anyone seen Hakuryu?" Hakkai's gentle voice came from behind, Goku pointed at the dragon, "Oh, there you are." He smiled.(Aww, I love Hakkai)

"He just flew in here." Nataku said, "So, are you Hakkai?"

"Yes I am, and who are you?"

"I am Nataku...the war prince."

Goku laughed, "You're going to have to introduce yourself a lot, today, Nataku."

Hakkai smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Nataku. Are you a friend of Goku's?"

"For five hundred years, I have been." Nataku said, putting an arm around Goku, "So, have you guys been able to keep this monkey under control?" Sanzo grunted in response, and Hakkai only laughed.

"Geez, what's taking Gojyo so long to wake up anyways?" Goku asked, as he gave a small chuckle.

"I think he had a little night escapade last night." Hakkai said, "He only got three hours of sleep."

Nataku laughed, "He sounds just like Kenren!" They stared, "Sorry, guy I knew. Well, Goku knew him too, he just doesn't remember him." Goku smiled, "Yep, but he will soon enough."

"Yeah, I guess so." Goku said, just then Gojyo came in.

"Wow, everyone is up already, and look, we have a new friend." He said, with a smirk. Goku just glared.

"I'm Nataku, the war prince." Nataku responded, then thought to himself, 'he kinda looks like Kenren...then again, they all look like them. Hakkai looks like Tenpou, and Sanzo looks like Konzen...hm...'

"Yeah, you better be nice to him too, he can kick your ass." Goku said, recieving a blow to the head by the red haired kappa.

"You better shut up, stupid ape!"

Sanzo shot his gun, making Nataku wince, "Will you two imbiciles just shut up?!"

Hakkai smiled, "Don't worry Nataku, you'll get used to this soon enough, eh?"

"Yeah, I guess so..."

They ate their breakfasts, with a couple of arguments between Gojyo and Goku, and the firing of the gun by Sanzo, then they were off, with one new member to their group.

'This is so cool, I get to spend time with Goku, after all these years.' Nataku thought to himself, 'Maybe things will be different this time, just as long as my father doesn't get involved.' Goku smiled at him when he noticed Nataku was staring at him, he smiled back, 'I just hope I can protect him long enough.'

* * *

This is chapter five, hee hee. Sorry there were no flashbacks in this one, I promise the next one will have one. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki

This is the sixth chapter for Demons of the Past!! Dun dun dun!!!

**Regrets**

Nataku rode with the four, trying to talk to Goku with some small talk, but failed as Gojyo kept on interrupting him with insults. It was funny, he remembered Kenren being the same way with him. Though, more in a teasing way. Goku grunted in response, as the kappa gave him a noogie, "You guys sure do fight a lot." Nataku stated, "Are you sure you two aren't related?"

The two stared at him, "Are you insane? I can't be related to this baka!." Gojyo said, with an almost comical look to his face, "Besides, it's not like we don't do this all the time..."

"Half of the freaking time..." Sanzo replied from the front seat.

"You want to fight, monk?" Gojyo challenged.

"You want to die that badly?"

Nataku and Goku laughed, as the two shot death glares at eachother, "Do they really hate eachother that badly?" Nataku asked Goku, he also remembered that Kenren and Konzen hated eachother with a passion.

"Yeah, just don't lock them up in the same room for more than four hours." They laughed again, as did Hakkai. Sanzo and Gojyo didn't pay them any heed, as they were too busy either shooting, or trying not to be shot to death.

"Ha ha, now now. I don't think shooting Gojyo will solve anything, Sanzo." Hakkai said, with a smile, Nataku smiled. He liked Hakkai, he was always smiling. He asked Goku earlier on if Hakkai was the only normal one, the boy had responded, 'Well, yeah, I guess you could say Hakkai is the normal one of the group...but you know, he hasn't always been a youkai you know.' What did he mean by that? Nataku, even though he was a war god, didn't understand the concepts of youkai, and humans that well. Maybe he should ask Hakkai sometime.

"Whatever, I shouldn't be wasting my damn bullets on a fag..."

"What did you call me?!"

Nataku didn't know if he really liked Sanzo, he seemed, cruel. But Goku seemed to like him alot, so he decided it wasn't his place to judge, "Hey, Nataku, when we stop at a nearby village, you want to walk around town with me?" Goku asked, bringing Nataku out of his own thoughts.

"Sure, we'll catch up some more..."

The two smiled at eachother, then things fell silent for a while. No one was fighting, laughing, or even talking. Goku, though he liked it kinda, thought it was odd that it would fall silent so fast. He decided against talking, for he was scared of getting shot in the head by Sanzo. Soon, night fell, and the group of five set up camp for the night. Nataku wanted to stay besides Goku, and visce versa.

When the other three fell asleep, they whispered, "So...what was Konzen like? Can you tell me that?"

"He was...kinda boring, at times as he didn't like to do much things except to try and get his documents done. He's much like Sanzo, but he is more kind towards people. He was best friends with Tenpou, he seemed to like to talk to him a lot about things, but he hated Kenren cause Kenren drank too much and got drunk. Pluse Kenren liked to tease you a lot, he absolutely hated that."

"Why would he hate that?" Goku asked, staring at his friend.

"Because you're his monkey..." They laughed, but quietly, not trying to wake up the others, "Well, I think we should go to bed, Goku...I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, night Nataku..." Goku said, turning around in his sleeping bag.

"Night, Goku..."

* * *

_Nataku ran frantically down the halls of Tenkai, trying to find any traces of Goku. He couldn't, so he called his name, "Goku! Goku, where are you?" He was worried that his dad did try something, something awful. He knew what his plans were, he meant to have him kill his friend. Nataku didn't want to, he couldn't, and he wouldn't. That was one thing that his father could not make him do._

_"Hey, kid, you looking for Goku?" A smug voice said from behind him, whirling around he faced Kenren._

_"Yeah, have you seen him, Kenren?" _

_"Yeah, he's with Konzen. He got in trouble for wandering off on his own, Konzen, for some odd reason now, doesn't like that."_

_"Why would he do that?"_

_"I don't know, ask him, not me." Kenren said, with a wave, "See ya later, kid..."_

_Nataku waved to him, and headed off towards Konzen's quarters. Something bad has happened, or was going to happen. Now even Konzen could sense it, Nataku knew that for sure. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

_

Nataku woke up in sweat, and layed back down. He turned to his friend, Goku, remembering that fateful day that they had been seperated. Now that they were together, would the same thing happen? Would Goku lose everything he once held dear? Would he lose all of his friends? Worse, would he lose Goku? He shook his head, no! He must not think of that! He and Goku were back together, and not one person could take him away from them. He remembered the face on Goku's face as he was going to kill him. The face of betrayel...

'I'm sorry Goku, I'm sorry I betrayed you...don't worry, this time will be different, this time...I'll stay loyal to YOU...not my father...I won't let him take you away from me, my friend.' Nataku silently prayed in his head, 'I'm not leaving you...'

"You're up late..." A rough voice came from above, Nataku turned to see Sanzo smoking, whilst sitting on a log.

"Well, you are too..."

"Tch..." Was the monk's reply...

He really reminded him of Konzen, "So...how did you find Goku?"

"I heard his voice..."

Nataku blinked, what did he mean by that? Heard his voice? "You heard his voice?"

"He was calling to me...I only got him out to shut him up."

"Well, then why did you keep him?"

There was a long pause, before the monk replied, "I just felt like I needed to, Ok? Now shut up and go to bed...we're waking up early, no use in wasting our time here...'

"Oh...ok..." Nataku layed back down, 'I know why he did it...he kept his promise to Goku...'

* * *

That's Chappy Six! Sorry it took so long, and it's kinda short... 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki

Seventh Chapter

**Hurt**

Goku, sitting in between Gojyo and Nataku, sat quietly as they headed west. Nataku started to hear a low grumble coming from his stomach, and looked to Goku. Who, again, was staring out into the horizon. "Goku, I'm hungry. When are we going to get to the next town?"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask Hakkai." Goku said, with a bored tone in his voice.

"Oh...who's that again?"

Goku tried his hardest not to laugh, Hakkai laughed, "That's ok, I don't mind. We might make it to town in two days if we go fast enough. The clouds seem to be coming in."

"Awww. Ok..." The two said in unison, Sanzo didn't reply, but there was a vein coming out of his temples. That's all they needed, was another annoying brat around. He turned to the two.

"It better be ok, cause if you whine one more time I'm going to shoot you both!" The two coward, and the other two laughed, Sanzo just turned around only to hear Nataku whisper something, "What was that?"

"Nothing sir."

"Better be..."

Nataku smiled to himself, Konzen reminded him so much of this man, acting like he doesn't care about Goku, but does. Well, Konzen did show his affection, he remembered clearly.

* * *

_"Konzen! KONZEN!" Goku was running with Nataku, they were running from the guards who wanted Nataku to go to his father. Goku had stuck his tongue out at them, making them very angry, so they started to chase them. _

_Nataku laughed at his friend, "Remember next time, don't make faces!" _

_"They brought it upon themselves!" _

_They bumped into Konzen, "THERE YOU ARE! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING YOU STUPID MONKEY!?" Konzen's voice rang out through the halls, the guards must've heard, cause they stopped chasing them._

_"Making faces at the guards." Nataku and Goku said in unison._

_"WHAT?! How many times do I have to tell you to STOP doing that?!" _

_Goku stared, "I'm sorry! I won't do it again! I swear!"_

_"YOU BETTER!" _

_Goku winced at his voice, and bowed his head, Nataku saw Konzen's face soften, "Goku, I have to go." Then with that, he ran off, but not before looking back to see Konzen placing his hand on Goku's head. Giving him reassurance that it was alright. He smiled, 'That's just what Goku needs...'

* * *

_

"You guys hanging on back there?" Hakkai's voice cut into Nataku's train of memories. Nataku nodded, "That's good, how about you Goku?" Goku didn't answer, just sat there staring blankly out into the horizon, "Goku?"

Nataku shoved Goku into Gojyo, "Goku!"

Goku jumped, "What? Oh, yeah...to whatever you said..."

"So, you did die last night." Hakkai laughed, Goku stared at him with a confused look, "No, I just asked if you were hanging on. You ok, Goku? You seem out of it." Goku nodded, and continued to stare.

Nataku stared, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Nataku, I'm fine..."

'It's about Konzen, I can tell...does he even remember Konzen anymore?' Nataku thought, he remembered when Goku got hurt really bad, Konzen was there. But whenever Goku is hurt now, Hakkai takes care of him, not Sanzo...

* * *

_Nataku sat by Goku, who had fell out of the Sakura tree and his chains got caught, hurting his right arm real bad. The boy was crying, he didn't know what to do, he never had to deal with it before, not ever._

_"Where is he?!" He heard Konzen's voice, "Where is that stupid monkey?!" _

_Nataku waved him over, "He's over here, he hurt himself pretty bad. We were climbing trees, he fell, and his chains caught on a branch." He saw Konzen's face soften again as he came over._

_"You idiot, I told you to be careful." He knelt down by Goku, and examined his arm, "You broke your wrist. Come on, let's see if Tenpou can do anything about it." He picked the crying boy up, "Don't cry. It's not going to do you any good."_

_"But...it hurts, Konzen..."_

_"You'll be fine." Konzen gave him a smile, "Don't worry."_

_Goku gave him his most couragous smile, "Ok, Konzen..."_

_They took him to Tenpou's place, who patched Goku right up, "There, be more careful next time, ok?"_

_Goku sniffled, "I will..." _

_Nataku smiled, he was glad Goku was feeling better. He could tell Konzen was relieved as well, though the blonde kami would never ever admit it to the world if you made him.

* * *

_

Goku stared at Nataku, "Hey, Nataku, we're going to stop for the night. Come on." Nataku followed Goku out to the campground, and helped them set up. He kept stealing glances at Sanzo, who was argueing with Gojyo at the moment. For a moment, he could see Konzen and Kenren glaring eachother down, but that soon disappeared, then he saw Goku getting infront of Sanzo as if in defenst of the monk.

He was protecting him the way he did Konzen, "You doing alright, Nataku?" He turned to face Hakkai.

"Yeah, I was just wondering..."

"Wondering why they fight too much?"

Hakkai reminded him of a more calm Tenpou, he liked that, "Yeah, Gojyo and Sanzo seem to hate eachother so much..."

"Yeah, but they had their problems in the past. Probably due to the first time they met, Gojyo sent Sanzo down to the ground..." Hakkai laughed, "Don't worry, they probably won't kill eachother until after the mission..."

"Yeah, they probably will...hey, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why do you think whoever is trying to ressurect Gyumaoh is doing it if it's going to just destroy the world?" Hakkai thought for a moment, then sat Nataku down.

"I think it's for their own selfish needs. That's why we need to stop him."

"I fought him before..."

Hakkai smiled, "Please tell me he was easy to fight."

Nataku laughed, "No, sorry, I can't say that he was. He was tough, but I think you guys got a good chance. I mean, you got Goku on your side, if you don't have him take his limiter off...yeah, I know about it. That was one of the..."

"Main reasons why he was put away in the mountain?"

"Yeah..."

Hakkai touched his shoulder, "Don't worry, he'll be fine..."

Nataku only hoped he was right, but nodded, "Yeah, he'll be just fine. Goku is stronger than that, I think he can handle himself, why else would Sanzo always leave him alone?"

"Sanzo cares, it's just that he doesn't want to get too attached to Goku."

Nataku nodded in understanding, "Goku's my friend, I don't want to make the same mistake I did before..." that was more to himself, than to Hakkai, so the older man with the monocle didn't reply. Just nodded.Only the voices of the three argueing could be heard, and that, is something Nataku never wanted to lose.

* * *

That's it for chappy Seven! I was going for Konzen/ Goku's relationship in the eyes of Nataku. and to compare Sanzo to Konzen. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki

Eighth and final chapter to Demons of the Past, I will continue it in a newer story called 'The Decieved'...AND NO I'm not telling you what it's about yet...well, you'll get the point when you read the end of this.

**Memories**

The three men, and two boys, arrived at a village the next day. Lucky for them, there was a carnival in town, which really pissed Sanzo off beyond so many words. Nataku looked at him, he could've sworn he saw fire in his eyes, but then shook his head. "Cool! Look at that, Nataku!" Goku pointed at a guy sticking a sword down his throat. He winced.

'I hope he doesn't bleed to death...' he thought to himself, then smiled at Goku, "Yeah, it's cool."

Sanzo looked back at the two, and tried to restrain from smiling. It was like seeing two little grade school kids, on their way to a field trip, but then turned away. He had this feeling about the war god, but didn't say anything. He would figure out his feelings later, all he wanted to do now was find a damn inn so they could get some sleep. If they found one, then he'd be at least happy, then those idiots could do whatever the hell they wanted.

"Nataku, Goku, you guys can check these things out later. Now we need to find an inn to stay in for the night." Hakkai said, as they walked along, smiling at the both of them, "Let's go..."

"Alright." The boys said in unison, they looked at eachother, and smiled.

Gojyo smirked, he hasn't seen Goku this happy since the day that they all met, but something about Nataku gave him a gut wrenching feeling. He hasn't bothered to tell Sanzo or Hakkai, especially Goku, about it, he just thought it would pass. But it didn't. Then he remembered the revalation they were given about Goku's past, the boy who was supposed to kill the boy, was Nataku...'No...' He thought, and looked at Nataku, 'He wouldn't, would he?'

"Gojyo, we found an inn.." Hakkai said, with a smile, "Come on...let's see if we can get a couple of rooms." Gojyo only nodded, and followed them into the inn. He was going to have to watch that Nataku more closely now.

* * *

_Kenren watched Nataku walk with Goku up ahead. They were both laughing, and talking, Goku wincing once in a while because of his hurt wrist. How he broke his wrist, he wasn't sure. Nataku said he got caught in the tree, but Kenren thought that would be too easy. He shook his head, no, he must not think of that.  
_

_"Lord Nataku! Your father wants you right now!" _

_Nataku looked up at the guard, "Why?"_

_"Don't ask me why, young man." Another voice came out, they turned around to see Li Touten standing there. Kenren saw Goku shift at the sight of the man, and glared._

_"Well, Nataku, I guess you have to do what your father says. Say your good-byes to Goku, and then go, k?" Kenren said, trying to sound calm. Nataku nodded, and turned to Goku._

_"I'll see you tomarrow, ok, Goku?"_

_Goku nodded vigorously, "Yeah! Ok!" _

_Li Touten glared at the boy, then escorted Nataku back to his office, but not before smirking at the general. Kenren glared, something was up and he was going to find out. He knew it had something to do with Goku, he didn't like it, he didn't like it at all. He looked down at the heretic, who was looking out to where Nataku had left._

_"Come on Goku, Konzen comes back today."_

_"Ok, Ken-chan..."

* * *

_

Hakkai and Sanzo had decided to share a room, while Gojyo got stuck with the two younger boys. "Oi, if you two make a whole lot o'noise tonight, I'm going to stick you in the other two's room and see what happens."

Nataku laughed, "Don't worry, we won't be as noisy as you." He winked twice, Goku laughed.

"Ok, so, I pick up some chicks at night. But not tonight since I'm stuck babysitting you two!"

"Yeah, we'd probably scare her away with all the love stories about Gojyo." Goku said, while high fiving Nataku, "Then we could just tell her about your you know what life too." He made sure to wink at that too. Gojyo's face turned red.

"You wanna fight, monkey?!"

Goku laughed, "No, I don't want Sanzo to shoot us..." He looked at Nataku, and smiled, "Right, Nataku?"

"Yeah, I like my life." Nataku said, with a small laugh, then looked outside, "Maybe we can go to the carnival!"

The two boys looked at Gojyo, who sighed, "Not like I care or anything! Just be back before Sanzo realizes you guys are gone. He told us we couldn't go unless we were all together..."

"Why can't you come...?" Goku asked, scratching his head.

"I don't want to." Was the kappa's blunt reply, "Go before I change my mind."

They did, leaving Gojyo all by himself to think. 'Just don't do anything stupid...'

* * *

The Carnival was unlike anything Nataku attended in his life, the jade emperor's birthday was the only thing they had. And that was boring since he always talked about his boring old life and about being ruler of them all. There were kids all around, laughing, and playing with their parents. Frowning, he thought of his own mother, and father. His mother had treated him like a normal human being, but his father used him as a killing puppet. Images of him trying to kill Goku rang into his head...

"Nataku, is something wrong?" Goku looked at his friend with concern, "You look distraught...or whatever that means."

"Maybe we should go back..." He said, "Sanzo's going to kill us for going alone..."

Goku stared, "Well, if you say so...this isn't so great anyways."

"Yeah, I wonder if Gojyo got us into trouble...he seemed kinda wierd when we left." Nataku said as they headed back towards the inn. Just then, people started to scream and yell as a light descended from the sky.

"What the hell?" Goku yelled, "What's going on?"

Nataku felt his gut twist in pain, "I don't know..." He had a bad feeling, a really bad feeling. The day he met his dad back that day, the day he told him to kill Goku, that's what it felt like...

Goku ran towards the light, and grabbed his Nyoi Bou, "This isn't good, we can't fight with all these people here."

"Yeah..."

"Nataku!" A familiar voice called out, Nataku froze, "There you are! I was wondering where you left off! You are with the monster child again..."

Goku whirled around to face him, but then dropped his weapon. He remembered that face, he..."Li Touten.."

The man smirked, "I see you've remembered.."

'Though I don't know how I did...' Just then, Nataku started to walk towards his father.

"Nataku!"

"I'm sorry Goku..." Nataku whispered, "But I have to do what my father says." Li Touten gave him a smirk, Goku just stared. Just what the hell was going on? Why was Nataku leaving him?! Angry tears soon found their way to his eyes.

"If you want it to be this way..." He grabbed his weapon, but not before Li Touten shot at it, hitting Goku's hand. He fell back in pain, "Damn it, why'd you do that for, you bastard!"

"What do you think?" Li Touten said, putting a hand on Nataku's shoulder, "You corrupted his mind long enough. It's time for you to die."

"You couldn't kill me five hundred years ago, you can't kill me now!" Whoah, where'd that come from? How was it that he remembered everything that had happened so clearly?

"Oh...I'm not going to kill you son Goku. I'm going to make sure you live a life of Torture and pain..." Li Touten's voice iced over, and then whispered something to Nataku, whose eyes went blank.

"Nataku..." Goku dropped his weapon, he couldn't harm his friend, he couldn't...but why did this seem so familiar? Why did...? Had Nataku tried to kill him before? Was that why he...? Nataku attacked at full force, Goku tried to block, but the princes sword delved into his lower abdomen, he screamed out in pain. He fell, laying in his own pool of blood. Goku's eyes started to go blurry, the last thing he saw, was Nataku staring down at him, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Goku..."

* * *

That's the final Chapter! Don't worry! I'm doing a sequel! How will Sanzo and the others react? How can Nataku live with himself? Find out, in 'The Decieved'! 


End file.
